ost_on_demandfandomcom-20200214-history
List of OST On Demand chart achievements and milestones
This is a comprehensive listing which highlights significant achievements and milestones based upon OST On Demand chart. This list spans the period from the issue dated December 15, 2013. Song milestones Most weeks at number one *21''' weeks''' : flumpool — "Yoru wa Nemureru Kai?" (2016) *'12 weeks' : Kiyoshi Hikawa — "Genkai Toppa × Survivor" (2017) *'9 weeks' : TK from Ling Tosite Sigure — "Signal" (2016) *'8 weeks' : SiM — "EXiSTENCE" (2015) : Aimer — "Brave Shine" (2015) * 6 weeks :BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (2014) :LEGO BIG MORL — "RAINBOW" (2014) :TK from Ling Tosite Sigure — "Fantastic Magic" (2015) :SPYAIR — "RAGE OF DUST" (2016) * 5 weeks :SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie — "X.U." (2015) :Wagakki Band — "Valkyrie -Ikusa Otome-" (2016) :ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION — "Blood CIrculator" (2016) :UVERworld — "Itteki no Eikyou" (2017) : Most weeks at number two (without hitting number one) *'4 weeks' :Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets — "GATE II ~ Sekai wo Koete ~" (2016) :OLDCODEX — "Deal with" (2016) *'3 weeks' :Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets — "Strike the Blood" (2014) :Superfly — "White Light" (2016) *'2 weeks' :LiSA — "traumerei" (2013–2014) :flumpool — "Believer's High" (2014) :UROBOROS — "Black Swallowtail" (2015) :LAMP IN TERREN — "innocence" (2016) :MYTH & ROID — "JINGO JUNGLE" (2017) Most total weeks in the top ten *46 weeks – flumpool — "Yoru wa Nemureru Kai?" (2015) *31 weeks – Kiyoshi Hikawa — "Genkai Toppa × Survivor" (2017) *28 weeks – SiM — "EXiSTENCE" (2015) *28 weeks – MAN WITH A MISSION ft. TAKUMA (from 10 Feet) — "database" (2014) *26 weeks – Kishida Kyoudan & THe Akeboshi Rockets — "Blood on the EDGE" (2016) *25 weeks – LEGO BIG MORL — "RAINBOW" (2014) *25 weeks – BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (2014) *24 weeks – Kalafina — "Marchen" (2017) *23 weeks – Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas — "Let Me Hear" (2014) *20 weeks – Wagakki Band — "Sen -ikusa-" (2015) The total weeks displayed in this section are total weeks the song was charted inside the top 10 portion of the chart, instead of total weeks spent on the chart. Only songs that spent 20 weeks or more in the top 10 are considered for inclusion in this section. Most consecutive weeks in top ten after debuting in top ten *20 weeks – BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (Number one for 6 weeks) (2014) *20 weeks – Wagakki Band — "Sen -ikusa-" (Number one for 4 weeks) (2015) *19 weeks – Aimer — "Brave Shine" (Number one for 8 weeks) (2015) *14 weeks – Nana Mizuki — "Exterminate" (Number one for 3 weeks) (2015) *13 weeks – SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie — "X.U." (Number one for 5 weeks) (2015) *13 weeks – Lia — "Bravely You" (2015) *11 weeks – BACK-ON — "STRIKE BACK" (Number one for 2 weeks) (2014) Only songs with more than 10 weeks spent at Top 10 consecutively since debut will be considered to be on this list. Most total weeks on the chart *58 weeks – flumpool — "Yoru wa Nemureru Kai?" (2015) *41 weeks –BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (2014), Kalafina — "Marchen" (2017) *40 weeks – MAN WITH A MISSION ft. TAKUMA (from 10-Feet) — "database" (2015), SiM — "EXiSTENCE" (2015) *37 weeks – Nakanomori Ayako — "Get the glory" (2015), cinema staff — "Kirifuda" (2016) *35 weeks – Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas — "Let Me Hear" (2015) *33 weeks – Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets — "Blood on the EDGE" (2016), Kiyoshi Hikawa — "Genkai Toppa × Survivor" (2017) *31 weeks – LEGO BIG MORL — "RAINBOW" (2014) *30 weeks – ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION — "Blood Circulator" (2016) The year displayed is the year the songs ended their respective chart runs. Only songs that spent 30 weeks or more in the chart are considered for inclusion in this section. Number-one debuts *BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (April 13, 2014) *SID — "ENAMEL" (July 20, 2014) *Aimer — "Brave Shine" (April 12, 2015) *UVERworld — "Itteki no Eikyou" (January 15, 2017) *Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Gemie — "Call of Silence" (June 18, 2017) *coldrain — "FEED THE FIRE" (October 8, 2017) Biggest jump to number one *'26–1' – Konomi Suzuki — "AVENGE WORLD" (April 6, 2014) *26–1 – Shiena Nishizawa — "Brand-new world" (October 11, 2015) *20–1 – STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION – "Renegade" (July 12, 2015) *'18–1' – LEGO BIG MORL — "RAINBOW" (April 20, 2014) *'12–1' – SPYAIR — "JUST ONE LIFE" (second climb to #1) (February 2, 2014) *'12–1' – Mamoru Miyano — "New Order" (March 2, 2014) *12–1 – Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas — "Let Me Hear" (October 19, 2014) OST On Demand chart only has 30 slots in the beginning until it was increased to 40 slots starting May 11, 2014. Songs with positions marked in''' bold''' are songs that experience the large upward movement before the increment of the chart slot. Biggest single-week upward movements *37–4 (33 positions) – LAGOON — "Kimi no Motsu Sekai" (December 7, 2014) * 39–6 (33 positions) – MAN WITH A MISSION ft. TAKUMA (from 10-feet) — "database" (October 12, 2014) *36–4 (32 positions) – Kalafina – "believe" (November 2, 2014) *37–6 (31 positions) – TERRASPEX – "AMAZING BREAK" (November 2, 2014) *40–9 (31 positions) – AG7 — "Endless NOVA" (September 7, 2014) *35–5 (30 positions) – EGOIST — "Fallen" (October 19, 2014) *38–8 (30 positions) – Goose house — "Oto no Naru Hou e→" (May 18, 2014) *37–8 (29 positions) – Leo Ieiri — "Junjou" (July 20, 2014) *33–5 (28 positions) – Eir Aoi — "IGNITE" (September 21, 2014) *35–7 (28 positions) – Natsumi Kon — "Niji no Kakera" (July 6, 2014) *35–8 (28 positions) – Rei Yasuda — "Mirror" (September 21, 2014) *38–11 (27 positions) – Dancing Dolls!! — "monochrome" (June 15, 2014) *35–9 (26 positions) – nano — "SABLE" (August 3, 2014) *'26–1 (25 positions)' – Konomi Suzuki — "AVENGE WORLD" (April 6, 2014) *26–1 (25 positions) – Shiena Nishizawa — "Brand-new world" (October 11, 2015) *'27–2 (25 positions)' – ClariS — "CLICK" (February 9, 2014) OST On Demand chart only has 30 slots in the beginning until it was increased to 40 slots starting May 11, 2014. Songs with positions marked in''' bold''' are songs that experience the large upward movement before the increment of the chart slot. Longest climbs to number one *19th week – cinema staff — "Kirifuda" (2016) *15th week – MAN WITH A MISSION ft. TAKUMA (from 10-feet) — "database" (2014) * 10th week – TK from Ling Tosite Sigure — "unravel" (2014) * 9th week – MYTH&ROID — "L.L.L." (2015) *8th week – SawanoHiroyukinZk:mizuki — "aLIEz" (2014) *7th week – Rhodanthe* — "Jumping!!" (2013–2014), Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas — "Virtue & Vice" (2014), LiSA — "Rising Hope" (2014) *6th week – BACK-ON — "STRIKE BACK" (2014) Biggest single-week downward movements *5–38 (35 positions) – Nakanomori Ayako — "Get the Glory" (October 5, 2014) *7–39 (32 positions) – Luna Haruna — "Startear" (October 19, 2014) *12–40 (28 positions) – Aimer — "StarRingChild" (August 3, 2014) *10–37 (27 positions) – Nakanomori Ayako — "Get the Glory" (July 20, 2014) *'4''–''30 (26 positions)' – Kikai♡Shoujo-tai — "Robot Girls Z" (February 16, 2014) *'5''–''30 (25 positions)' – Yurika Endou — "Monochrome Overdrive" (April 13, 2014) *6–31 (25 positions) – SPYAIR — "Imagination" (July 13, 2014) *15–40 (25 positions) – KOTOKO — "Tough Intention" (July 27, 2014) OST On Demand chart only has 30 slots in the beginning until it was increased to 40 slots starting May 11, 2014. Songs with positions marked in''' bold''' are songs that experience the large downward movement before the increment of the chart slot. Biggest drops off the chart *From #4 – Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Gemie — "Call of Silence" (July 2, 2017) *From #5 – ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D — "Reclimb" (First dropout) (February 2, 2014), Maaya Sakamoto — "Be mine!" (March 16, 2014), MimimemeMIMI — "Sayonara Usotsuki" (April 20, 2014) *From #7 – May'n — "Kyou ni Koiiro" (March 9, 2014) *From #8 – ZAQ — "Gekijouron" (February 2, 2014), ALTIMA — "Fight 4 Real" (March 9, 2014), Miss Monochrome starring Yui Horie — "Poker Face" (March 16, 2014) *From #9 – Afilia Saga — "Neptune☆Sagashite" (February 16, 2014), ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D — Reclimb" (Second dropout) (April 20, 2014), Eir Aoi — "IGNITE" (October 19, 2014), AG7 — "ENDLESS NOVA" (November 9, 2014) *From #10 – BACK-ON ft. Lil'Fang (from FAKY) — "wimp" (February 23, 2014), Pay Money to My Pain — "Respect for the dead man" (April 6, 2014), Akihisa Kondou — "Black Night Town" (April 20, 2014), People in the Box — "Seijatachi" (Second dropout) (October 26, 2014), THE ORAL CIGARETTES — "Tonari Au" (July 9, 2017) Artist achievements Self-replacement at number one *(no record set) Most chart entries *11 - (K)NoW_NAME *7 - Jin, Sawano Hiroyuki, Konomi Suzuki *5 - LiSA, Nana Mizuki, OLDCODEX *4 - angela, BACK-ON, GARNiDELiA, Kalafina, Ray, GRANRODEO *3 - Eri Kitamura, Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas, fhana, fripSide, m.o.v.e, nano, STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION, CHiCO with HoneyWorks, Annabel Most top 10 singles *6 - Sawano Hiroyuki *5 - Konomi Suzuki *3 - Jin, BACK-ON, CHiCO with HoneyWorks, Kalafina, SPYAIR *2 - angela, ClariS, EGOIST, Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas, LiSA, NICO Touches the Walls, Rei Yasuda, STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION, Natsumi Kon Most number-one songs Most cumulative weeks at number one *12 weeks - flumpool *9 weeks - Aimer *8 weeks - SiM *7 weeks - Sawano Hiroyuki, TK from Ling Tosite Sigure *6 weeks - BoA, LEGO BIG MORL *4 weeks - Mamoru Miyano, Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas, Goose house, Wagakki Band, MAN WITH A MISSION *3 weeks - CHiCO with HoneyWorks, Maon Kurosaki, SPYAIR, STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION, Nana Mizuki *2 weeks - BACK-ON, DIRTY OLD MEN, MYTH&ROID, Shiena Nishizawa Simultaneously occupying the top two positions *(no record set) Simultaneously three or more singles in the top 10 *(no record set) Selected additional OST On Demand chart achievements and milestones *The first #1 song on the chart was "X-encounter" by Maon Kurosaki (December 15, 2013). *The #1 song in the first week the chart extends the slot from 30 to 40 slots is "MASAYUME CHASING" by BoA. (May 11, 2014). *The #1 song in the first week the chart introduces Twitter voting is "Hikaru nara" by Goose house. (Nov 2, 2014). *Anime which has the most OSTs entering the chart is Hai to Gensou no Grimgar, with 8 of the themes entered the chart. *(K)NoW_NAME sets the record of having 8 songs charted within one week at once (February 28, 2016), before the implementation of "Anime Limiter Rule". *Anime which has the most OSTs reaching #1 is Fairy Tail, with 2 of its themes reached #1. *The longest break between a dropout and a re-entry is held by Minami Kuribayashi, with the song "True Blue Traveler". The song dropped out on January 26, 2014, and re-entered the chart December 14, 2014, scoring 45 weeks of absence from the chart. *Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas set the record as the most consecutive appearance in chart, as the artist placed at least a song in chart for a total span of 51 weeks, starting with the debut of "Virtue & Vice" on June 22, 2014 and ended with the dropout of "Let Me Hear" on June 14, 2015, one week short to make it a complete year on chart. *The longest consecutive Top 2 lockdown happened for 11 weeks long, as "Brave Shine" by Aimer and "X.U." by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie conquers the Top 2 position beginning April 19, 2015 and ending on July 5, 2015.